Timeline
This is a rough timeline of events during and pertaining to the series. Roughly 1,000 Years Ago (about 900-1000) *Abe no Seimei is born. *Ibaraki Dōji is born.Chapter 103: Hagoromo Gitsune only has one tail when Shuten Dōji is killed. Ibaraki Dōji is still young at the time. *Shuten Dōji dies. *Hagoromo Gitsune (then known as Kuzunoha) dies for the first time. *Umewakamaru is born.Volume 3, p.26 omake: Profile states that Gyūki's age as a yōkai exceeds 1,000 years. *Yoshidano Shosho Korefusa dies. *Hanako dies. *Umewakamaru dies, kills the original Gyūki, and is reborn as a yōkai. *Tsuchigumo fights the "Nue" (Abe no Seimei) for the first time.Chapter 115: Tsuchigumo states he fought the Nue 1,000 years prior. *Seimei dies. *Nurarihyon is born. Roughly 800 Years Ago (about 1150-1250) *Hagoromo Gitsune is reborn again and possesses the body of female samurai Tomoe Gozen.Chapter 129: One of Hagoromo Gitsune's memories is of being a female samurai on horseback, and she states that one of her weapons is from her time in the Taira Clan. The woman pictured matches depictions of Tomoe Gozen in traditional media. *Hagoromo Gitsune dies again. Roughly 500 Years Ago (about 1400-1500) *The Nura Clan is formed. *The Nura Clan and Gyūki Clan battle; Gyūki loses and his clan joins the former. Roughly 400 Years Ago (about 1500-1650) 1500-1614 *Hagoromo Gitsune is reborn again and possesses the body of courtesan Lady Yodo. *Koremitsu Keikain is born. *Hidemoto Keikain is born. *Hidemoto becomes the 13th head of the Keikain House. *September 1598: Lady Yodo's husband, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, dies. *March 1599: Yōhime is born. *Jami dies and becomes a yōkai.Suganuma Village was founded around 400 years ago. Additionally, a "Sadamori Suganuma" existed around that time. 1615 *Nurarihyon and Yōhime meet. *Yōhime's Father dies. *Miyakohime dies. *Sadahime dies. *Gairōta dies. *Hagoromo Gitsune dies again and curses Nurarihyon's lineage so as to be unable to produce children with yōkai.History records Lady Yodo as having died in 1615. *Nurarihyon claims the title of "master of all spirits." *Hidemoto seals Tsuchigumo beneath Sōkoku-ji. 1616-1650 *Nurarihyon and Yōhime marry. *Rihan Nura is born. *The Nura Clan sets up permanent residence in Tokyo. Roughly 300 Years Ago (about 1700-1800) *Inugamigyōbu Danuki forms the original Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō. *The original Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō is defeated at Matsuyama Castle. *Kurotabō is manipulated into becoming an assassin for the Hyaku Monogatari Clan. *Rihan becomes the Second Head of the Nura Clan. *Rihan marries Yamabuki Otome. *Kubinashi, known as The String Assassin of Hitachi Province, is defeated and joins Rihan's Hyakki Yakō.Chapter 99: Kubinashi states that he rampaged through Hitachi Province about 250 years ago, before meeting Rihan. This is later amended in a tankōbon question-and-answer section, where Kubinashi is instead listed as having joined 310 years ago. *Kurotabō joins Rihan's Hyakki Yakō. *Sanmoto Gorōzaemon dies as a human and is sent to hell. His body splits into 100 parts, which all become yōkai (Enchō, Kyōsai, Tamasaburō, Raiden, etc.) *Yamabuki Otome leaves after 50 years of marriage. 1980 *Wakana Nura is born. *Mana Yokotani is born. 1996-1998 *Rikuo Nura is born. *Kiyotsugu is born. *Kana Ienaga is born. *Saori Maki is born. *Natsumi Torii is born. *Jirō Shima is born. *Yura Keikain is born. 1996 *Mana and Ayako encounter Tōryanse the Slasher. 2002 *Hagoromo Gitsune is reborn again. *Yamabuki Otome is revived as a child with false memories and possessed by Hagoromo Gitsune. *Rihan dies. 2003 *Kana first encounters Ungaikyō. 2006 *Rikuo is named as Nurarihyon's successor. *Rikuo awakens as a yōkai for the first time. *Gagoze dies. 2010 January-May *Yura moves to Tokyo. *The Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad is formed. *Kyūso dies. *Rikuo has a confrontation with Gyūki.Chapter 9: Kiyotsugu announces the trip to Mount Nejireme will take place during Golden Week. June-August *June 23: Kana turns 13 and encounters Ungaikyō again. *The Shikoku Hachijūhakki Yakō invades Ukiyoe Town. *Hihi dies. *Muchi dies. *Inugami dies. *Hari Onna dies. *Inuhōō dies. *The Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad helps Shinako. *Jami joins Rikuo's Hyakki Yakō. *Shōei succeeds Hihi as head of the Kantō Great Ape Alliance. *Shūji Keikain dies. *Koreto Keikain dies. *Yura returns to Kyōto. *Rikuo undergoes training in Tōno Village. *Gōra Keikain dies. *Haigo Keikain dies. *Hisa Keikain dies. *The Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad arrives in Kyōto. September-December *Rikuo's forces arrive in Kyōto. *Nijūnanamen Senju Mukade dies. *Satori dies. *Oni Hitokuchi dies. *Hidemoto Keikain (27th) dies. *Seimei is reborn as the Nue. *Hagoromo Gitsune dies. *Tsuchigumo dies. *The Nura Clan's forces return to Tokyo. *September 23: Rikuo turns 13 and officially becomes Third Head of the Nura Clan. *Tsurara is given control of the Nishikigoi District. *The Tsurara Clan is formed. 2011 January *Rikuo encounters Tōryanse the Slasher. *Ryūji and Yura investigate XX Village. Notes Category:World of Nurarihyon no Mago